The Gift
by karnna
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen's only daughter possesses the ability to teleport. She goes back to the third age and meets the fellowship. Is it a gift? or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own _The Lord of the Rings_ or anything associated with it. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, of course. Please do not sue me. Peace out. :D

Author's Note: I'm obsessed with this series, best books ever, right? This is a romance story, if you don't like then don't read. I'm new to this so feel free to give me your criticisms; I would most love to know what you think about my story.

And btw, English is just my second language so if ever you see any mispelled word or grammatical errors, please inform me. Okay, so it is, Enjoy:

Chapter One

*Fourth Age

"Queen Arwen! My lady, Erulisse is not on her room!" The maidservant, Brenna who takes care of the princess approached the Queen with so much fear in her eyes. Arwen was taken aback by the news and went hastily to the princess' room.

Erulisse was not there.

Who would have taken the princess? Arwen was devastated, she thought someone might have abducted the little baby princess who's only five months old, but who would? Middle Earth has been peaceful for years now.

The king, Elassar was presently not in the realm of Gondor and will be coming back in a few more days. 'This is terrible news, this must not reach him, he will be so much worried,' Arwen thought. She ordered all the maidservants of the realm to help find Erulisse. Brenna was crying while looking for Erulisse on all of the quarters of the fortress.

"Where in Minas Tirith could she be?" Arwen asked Brenna, "I'm sorry my Queen, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her even for a single minute." Brenna sobbingly apologized. Arwen was in tears as well, they have been looking for the baby for hours now. Until someone yelled, "My Queen Arwen! I found the princess! I found princess Erulisse!" Arwen and the maidservant Brenna immediately went to the quarter where they heard the voice, and it was in Arwen's room, in the royal bedroom.

"How did Erulisse get here?" Arwen asked the woman who found her. "I don't know how, my lady. I just heard a baby crying while I was at the other quarter looking for her." Arwen was in tears as she hugged baby Erulisse in her hands. Brenna continued crying after a few more hours blaming herself for the princess' disappearance.

Arwen was holding baby Erulisse, singing her a song in the Citadel when the baby suddenly vanished from her hands.

She was so shocked she can't believe what just happened. She was just holding her baby and then it was gone, like someone took Erulisse from her arms. She was about to call her maidservants when something caught her eye. There was this white cloth beside the Court of the Fountain. She hurriedly went to see it and it was the princess Erulisse, smiling back at her.

Aragorn came back a little bit tired from his journey to Mirkwood and quickly looked for her wife and child. Arwen was not in their room, he asked a servant that walked pass him if she knows where he can find them. "Welcome back, your highness, the Queen Arwen and princess Erulisse are at the Citadel, do you want me to inform them that you have arrived?" asked the servant. "No, thank you I'll see them myself." He wants to surprise his wife that he returned sooner than she's expecting.

As he drew near the Citadel, there she was holding Erulisse in her hands, crying. "What has happened, my love? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Aragorn asked Arwen with such worried eyes. It pains his heart to see her like this. "There is something I must tell you." Arwen told him as he took the baby from her caring hands.

"Are you certain of this?" He asked Arwen as she told him everything that happened. "Yes, she disappeared from my hands, I was so worried and I had no idea what spell or whatever any wizard casted to her, or whoever would that be." She was crying again. "Cry not, my love. No wizards are here on Middle Earth that can do such, Gandalf has long sailed to the West, it is impossible that he may be the one behind this." He said as he touched her hands looking into her sky blue eyes. "I'm worried of her safety…" After nine years…

"Father, I'm tired, can we now take a break? The nine year old girl lay on the ground of the Citadel, as she threw her elven dagger away. "No, not yet my dear Erulisse, you must sharpen your skills in fighting."

Aragorn insists on teaching her, she must know how to take care of herself. He knows someday she will decide when to go back in time and she surely will be facing danger. Ever since they have found out that as a half Elf and a half human, she possesses this gift. The gift of teleportation. She can go back to the past and the future whenever she wants to, but they forbid her in doing so because it is not just dangerous but it can cost her life. He knows that she must learn to fight, and he insists it.

"I'd rather read books." The little girl told her father while picking up her dagger. "Alright, I think we're done for today, but you must promise me that you will train harder tomorrow." Aragorn saw the twinkle in her daughter's brown eyes as she run towards him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Father. I promise to train harder tomorrow." She now left him walking towards the hall, wearing a smile on her face.

He haven't realized that Queen Arwen Undomiel as she approached him. "Is her training over for the day?" She asked him as she affectionately touched his face. Aragorn looked at her eyes as he took her hand and kissed it. "Yes, I believe so, my love; she prefers reading books than training, but as I can see she's improving, she is learning well." She suddenly looked weary, Aragorn thought that maybe he said anything that troubled her. "Do you think she will use it to go to the third age?" Aragorn can see her troubled eyes as she asked him this. "She will, someday…" Aragorn tells his wife Arwen as he led her to the halls, "…but I know she is not ready, not yet."

So what do you think? This is my first ever fanfic. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the wrong update on your mails, I'm new here in :D

This is the real second chapter… hope you like it.

Chapter Two

After ten years, Erulisse grew up as a beautiful maiden; she will not be mistaken as an elf but in human standards she is beautiful. She got her looks mostly from her father, but her big blue eyes from her mother.

Soon after her parents King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel found out about their daughter, Erulisse has the gift of teleportation, from which she has the ability to travel through time; they have decided to hide everything concerning the One Ring to her. They were afraid that she might come to this era, the age when great darkness field Middle Earth. They have hidden books, manuscripts and everything that has information about the war of the ring. They have done this to protect her. They know it; she is the inquisitive type even when she was a child, she's adventurous and is willing to do new things, and with the gift she has, she can go wherever, whenever she wants to, and that equals to danger.

After years of training with his father, she has developed amazing skills in fighting and archery. There were times when King Elessar would make her train with the Guards of the Citadel, who are known as great warriors of Gondor. At first, the guards were hesitant in raising their swords to her, they are not used to see women fight and because she is the princess, the only heir of the throne, but as they saw how good she was and how capable she was in fighting, they helped to teach her as well. King Elessar was pleased to see the outcome of their years of training.

Erulisse cannot control her ability to teleport from a place to another, but it is very rare for her to appear on a place she's not familiar with, on a place she has never been or seen before. It happened once before, it was the day her father, King Elessar celebrated his one hundredth birthday two years ago. There were a lot of guests, Men, Elves and Dwarves, having drinks and eating food from the long table. She feels talking with immortal Elves, is not such a good idea. 'What should I talk to them about? From the looks of them, it seems like they know all the things.' She thought uneasily. She gazed to the Dwarves holding their mugs with ales, 'I'm too young to for alcoholic beverages' she said to herself as she shakes her head wondering where to go as she head away from the festivity.

She decided to just go back to her quarters, she knows her father won't mind and it's getting late. As she walked towards her room, she suddenly felt the summer wind blew pass her from her back, wondering how that was possible as she there was no window open, she instinctively turned around from where it was from, and she was no longer in Minas Tirith, she was in another place, a place she has never been before. She was in a library in a low ceiling house, no one seemed home, and because she loves reading she looked at the books. There And Back Again, A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins and below it, The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins and below it, The Shire by Samwise Gamgee. As she was holding the book, "Hey you, who are you? What are you doing?" said the little person. "That's my book, put it down." As she was about to apologize she suddenly got back from her quarter, holding the heavy book on her hands.

Now, after reading that book she accidentally took from a Hobbit two years ago, she found out that the whole history of the third age was intentionally hidden from her by her parents, she knows why exactly and it is because of her gift. She kept it as secret to her parents that she already knows. Why would they hide something so important to her, of course she wants to go but in those two years she never attempted to teleport, but there is something in her that's forcing her to take a look at how Middle Earth was, and she wants to meet the fellowship, and the Hobbits. All these years she has respected her parents' orders to never use her gift unless needed.

It was almost two in the morning but Erulisse was still wide awake lying on her bed. The moonlight was shining through her open window, as the night breeze field her room. 'How long have they been planning to hide it from me? She thought. 'I think I must talk to them about this, but what if they forbid me now to even go to the city and to just stay in my quarters?' The only place in Middle Earth that she's been is the whole capital of Gondor; she's never been outside of this city. All her life she's lived in a cage. 'I need to think about this,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Erulisse was no longer on her bed in her quarters. Uncomfortable as she lay on the ground, she suddenly stood up realizing she's no longer where she was last night. 'Trees? Forest? Where am I now? She asked herself as she walked slowly, hearing the chirping birds and the movement of the trees against the wind. 'Great, what must I do now? She recalled last night as she planned to talk to her parents about the One Ring and now she's lost in the forest, alone. 'I must think of how I can get out of this hideous forest first.' She felt a little bit afraid and excited at the same time.

Erulisse walked and walked for hours in the middle of the forest. Her feet grew tired in walking, and the shoes that she was wearing are not fit for walking in the woods, even her clothing, she was still wearing her long white night gown. "No, I have been here before, I'm going on circles" she said as she sat on a nearby shade and leaned on a tree. 'I'm tired and hungry, and it's getting dark, I must not stay here longer.' She started walking again. Another hour passed, Erulisse is losing hope that she will get out of the forest before nightfall. 'Good thing father taught me how to light a fire, or else I'll get stuck in pure darkness,' she shivered, wondering how scary that must be, alone, in a dark, hideous forest with no weapons. She has never been this scared before. 'I must gather some woods now, it must be really cold here at night,' she thought as she picks up woods. Now that she gathered enough… "You, who are you?" a familiar voice said from behind her. She was taken aback on how loud that that was for her ears, she dropped the woods she was holding as she turned and faced the person. It was a man, and there was an Elf and a Dwarf beside him, holding they're weapons towards her. "No, please don't hurt me." She said as she covered her face. "Who are you? And what are you doing in this forest? This is a very dangerous place" asked the man looking at her inquisitively as the man approached her. The darkness of the forest concealed her sight, she hardly can see them. "I… I am lost…" Erulisse stammered, as her knees became weak and she sat on the ground, frightened. As the man draw near her, she caught sight of his face. She was stunned to see her father's face, King Elessar, only that he's very much younger. Erulisse cannot turn his gaze away from him as the man kneels in front of her looking at her face. It seems like they have been looking at each other for hours as he as well was looking at her with curious eyes. "What is your name?" he asked her. "Erulisse, my name is Erulisse…"

Hope that you like this chapter.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

"Lost? Oh dear lass, you should not be lurking around this forest, have you gone mad, this is a dangerous place?" said the dwarf. "You said your name is Erulisse, it's an elven name" the elf said looking at her inquisitively. Erulisse's mind is about to explode on what to answer the elf. She must not tell them who she really was. 'I will be transported back to my present time, back in the fourth age in no time' she thought. "My mother is fond of elves, that is the reason why she has chosen that name for me" she said as she wasn't looking at any of them, afraid they might see through her eyes that she was lying. "Where are you from?" Aragorn asked her. Erulisse is so not ready for such questions; she thought she must tell them that she is from Edoras, knowing it is the most fitting answer. Then what will she tell them why she is in Fangorn, 'Please stop asking me questions! I must not change history staying here' she thought. "I am from Edoras, I was looking for my brother, two days ago he got drunk and flee from the city… some say he went here… just taking my chances of finding him that is why I came here and got lost, I know it is really stupid of me to just look for him in a place like this… alone.. But no one wants to help me" she said. 'I cannot believe I am lying so much to my father now' she thought as she was waiting for a response from any of them. "You cannot linger in a place like this, you must come with us" said Aragorn. Of course she will come with them she thought. Is this really what she wanted? Coming here and witnessing the War of the Ring with her very own eyes? The only thing that her parents have so much kept from her all these years. 'In no time I will disappear from this Age, I have nothing to worry about' she thought. "You are safe with us, young lass, be not afraid" said the dwarf. "I am Gimli son of Gloin, the elf is Legolas and the man is Aragorn, your name is Erulisse? You sure you're no elf? Because you somewhat look like one and I am not mistaken you look like Aragorn" said Gimli, looking at her strangely. "I think I will take that as a compliment if you really think I look like an Elf Mr. Dwarf" said Erulisse, 'I must not make them think I was lying, they might think I am a spy or a mad person' she thought as she followed the dwarf.

"Aragorn, _nad no ennas"_ (something's out there) said Legolas, looking at something straight ahead that no mortal can see. "_Man cenich_?" (What do you see?) asked Aragorn as he lay a hand on his sword getting ready to strike the enemy. "The White Wizard approaches…" said Legolas as he looks deep into the forest. 'The White Wizard is Mithrandir' Erulisse thought, I know a lot of things, things that I shouldn't tell them, things that have and will happen, should I not help them? I must be here for a reason… But… father and mother… they only think of my safety… changing the course of the future of Middle Earth? What is this Gift for if I not use it? She thought as Erulisse saw a blinding white light. "It cannot be" said Aragorn as Legolas and Gimli bowed down. "I mistook you for Saruman" said the elf looking at the White Wizard with wonder in his eyes. Erulisse was hiding at the back of Elf unsure what to do or say. What the wizard will think of her, that she knows not. "I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been" said Gandalf. "You fell" Aragorn said with awe in his eyes as he looked at his old friend. "I've been sent back... until my task is done." "Gandalf" said Aragorn. "Gandalf?" The wizard said as he looked puzzled and then suddenly he remembered. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now...at the turn of the tide" said the wizard as he smiled and looked at his friends. Noticing a young woman standing at the back of the Elf. "And who do we have here?" said Gandalf as he looked at the Erulisse. "We found her lost in the forest, she is from Edoras" said Legolas. "Then that is good because we will be heading to Edoras" said Gandalf. 'He did not even think I was a little strange, or is he just pretending? This wizard is wise. I should be cautious.' "Edoras? That is no short distance!" complained the Dwarf. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king" said Aragorn. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured…" Gandalf said as evident worry is seen in his eyes. "But for now Merry and Pippin are quite safe in this forest. A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong." 'The two other hobbits are both safe, good news in these times are rare' Erulisse thought to herself as she watches the back of the White Wizard walking out of the forest in front of her. 'Good news…? What's good news when I have never been stuck in a place for more than an hour when I must have been here for almost twelve hours now? This is not good.


End file.
